Grim
by Galaxyishigh
Summary: Sans and Papyrus walk down an alley and are met by a gun. Sans tries to defend him and Papyrus, But Papyrus doesn't want him to harm the shooter. He sets off magic bomb that lands both of them in the hospital. Both come out with changed appearances, and Paps comes out with some new powers. Now if only he could figure out how to use them.
1. The accident

**Hello, I'm alive! I had a new idea since I kinda got burnt out on The Scientist. I'm going to finish it, trust me, but right now I have more imagination to get out. I hope you all enjoy and as always, give me feedback!**

* * *

" _Papyrus_ " …

" _PAPYRUS_ " ...

"PAPYRUS!" Sans yelled from downwards. Papyrus shot up with a gasp. Running to his door, he opened it slightly so his head would poke out.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"GET UP! IT'S 1:00!" Sans yelled from downwards. Papyrus's face turned to shock. _1:00_! How could he have been asleep for so long? He slammed the door shut again. He looked in his closet for his armor and cape. Pulling out his gloves from his glove drawer, he descended the stairs, greeted by Sans folding his arms.

"What's up with you bro? You never wake up _after_ me." He asked. Papyrus yawned and began making breakfast.

"I was just tired Sans, don't sweat about it." Papyrus paused. "And why didn't you make breakfast?"

Sans shrugged.

"I didn't know how to turn the stove on."

"Then make cereal!"

"It's easier to have you do it."

"No it isn- Nevermind." Papyrus shut up and began cooking.

He pulled out his cookbook Toriel got him a year ago and flipped to a page about making healthy pancakes.

Sans sat down in his chair and smirked.

"I noticed that you haven't been destroying the uh… kitchen there lately," Papyrus chuckled.

"I read the instructions, Sans. Unless it says so I'm not going to smash a potato with my skull." They both laughed at that.

After a few minutes in silence, Sans's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Toriel. Papyrus here is making pancakes. Yep. Okay, that's fine." He hung up.

"Well Paps, looks like we have the week off. Toriel and the others are going out of town for the week, so that leaves us to do what. ever. we. want."

"Thank the heavens. Grillby's?" Papyrus smirked alongside Sans.

"Grillby's."

* * *

Walking outside, Papyrus was immediately smacked in the face by a newspaper.

"Sorry!" The paperboy yelled.

"It's okay!" Papyrus yelled back. Sans walked behind him, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Need help?"

"No Sans, I'm fine."

He got up and they began on the sidewalk. People stared, some even called them freaks.

"Right back at ya." they would both say.

They walked into the supermarket. They wheeled around on a buggy while Papyrus screamed "WWWEEEE!"

Five minutes later, they got off and began actually shopping. Papyrus looked at the list.

 _\- Milk_

 _\- Bacon_

 _\- Spaghetti_

 _\- Water bottles_

 _\- book_

"You wrote down everything?" Sans inquired.

"Yeah, I did."

The line was impossibly long. Sans groaned.

"When is it going to move?!"

Papyrus knew how he felt. Deciding to be funny, he said:

"When Hell freezes over." Sans laughed.

"Whatever you say, Grim." He replied after calming down. Papyrus looked at him in confusion.

"Grim?"

Sans looked over to him.

"Grim Reaper?" Sans said.

Another puzzled look.

"You're telling me you know what Hell is, but not the Grim Reaper?"

"No, sorry. Never heard of it." Papyrus felt a tap on his shoulder. An older woman, slouched back and cane in hand, was behind him.

"As much as I enjoy your conversation about the _Grim Reaper_ and _Hell_ , The line has moved and I would like to get out of here."

"Me too" both skeletons said, moving up.

* * *

They were now walking back to their house. More people staring, more name calling. They ignored it, continuing on until they reach the house. Sans peered over at Papyrus car. It was silver, with red and orange streaks. It was currently broken, mainly because Sans had decided to drunk drive home a year ago.

"When are you going to get that thing fixed?" He asked.

"When you pay for the damage." Papyrus deadpanned, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth in a frown. Unlocking the door, he set the bags down on the diner table.

"Now can we go to Grillby's?" Sans asked with puppy dog eyes. Papyrus sighed and faked a smile.

"Go ahead without me. I need to put away the groceries."

Sans celebrated and pumped his fists. Running out, Papyrus checked the time.

'2:30 AM'

"He better not get drunk off of his ketchup" Papyrus muttered.

Papyrus walked into Sans having a hot dog.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I'm surprised." Papyrus said as he sat down in a stool next to him. Grillby walked up to him.

"What would you like?"

"Apple juice, with a _little_ bit of alcohol."

"A little bit?" Sans mocked.

"Fine, A hard cider."

"That's more like it."

"I hate you."

With his drink in his hand and the TV on, Papyrus and Sans sat in silence. They shared a small conversation, one of not much importance.

Papyrus's phone rang this time.

"Helllloo? Oh hey Undyne. I'm just having drink. I know it's 3:00, I'll be fine. Well it's my life, I'm twenty six and I can have a drink whenever I want! ...Just… Have fun this week." He hung up.

He took another swig and sighed.

"Want some fries?" Sans asked.

"Sure."

* * *

They spent a good amount of time in Grillby's . Maximum was about 2 hours. They chatted up some of their friends. Had a few drinks, and all around had a good time. When they left, it was 5:01 when they left, a bit buzzed. They decided to take what they called a "scenic route", which was just running through the alleys. They live in a city, do you expect them to drive all the way to a country and walk back home?

"Are you sure this is fine Sans, I know we used to do this but the city isn't as inviting as the underground was."

"Paps, we'll be okay, I'll protect you." He winked. Papyrus smiled.

A man in front of them walked out, blocking their path. He had a hoodie on, but by his voice he seemed about seventeen.

"You shouldn't be here." He said.

"Listen kid, we get what you're tryin' to do, but we have things we gotta go to. So, can you please move out of our way." Sans politely asked.

"Or what, you'll tell your mommy or daddy on me?" The teen mocked. Papyrus stepped in.

"Don't speak of our father or our mother." He deadpanned, his face of determination. The teen then smacked Papyrus in the face, knocking him to the ground. Sans got in front of the kid with anger.

"Don't. Touch. My. Brother." He warned, left eye going blue for a second.

Papyrus got up slowly, silently freaking out that his brothers eye had changed.

The teen pulled out a knife and made a slash in Sans's hoodie.

"Oh that's it!" His eye flashed blue and yellow as he punched the kid in the face, grabbing the knife out his hand. Making his way to the teen, Papyrus stopped him.

"Brother, stop. He is a kid, he has no idea what he's doing!"

"But Paps, he hurt you." Sans pleaded.

"And attacking him will make it better? It will only make us as bad as them."

The teen pulled out a gun and pointed at Papyrus.

"You came prepared, didn't you?" Sans joked before using his magic to point the gun at the kid's head. Papyrus looked on in terror. Making a split second decision, he ran up and tackled Sans.

The teen threw the gun down and ran. Papyrus held Sans down.

"Paps, get off of me."

"No! I can't trust you right now!"

"I won't do anything! Just get off me!"

Sans tried to use his magic to pull him, but Papyrus held on tighter. His arm slipped and he punched sans in the face by accident, creating a crack down the middle of his forehead. Sans eye grew brighter.

"Bro, I can't stop it now, let go!"

"I'm sorry, but no." Papyrus held on as the eye grew brighter.

"I'm serious Paps, let go before we get hurt."

"I'm not giving up on you." Blue light encircled him and Sans, before turning into a mix of blue and orange. They both screamed as they felt the their entire skeleton frames burning.

* * *

 **So, first chapter done! Feedback on my writing, anything I may have gotten wrong, and grammatical/spelling errors are welcome!**

 **\- Galaxyishigh**


	2. Hospital

**Holy crap! 3 follows and 1 favorite in one night. I had a chapter written today, so I decided to post it early. This** _ **might**_ **happen again. Anyways, Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Papyrus and Sans's unconscious bodies were wheeled in on two gurneys. People rushed others out of the way so they could move them safely. Moving to the section labeled "MONSTERS", they moved them both into separate rooms. A human doctor walked in.

"What happened?" He asked. He had blonde hair and a slight beard. His hair was long, but cleanly groomed. He had blue eyes and glasses. A talking cat walked up to him.

"Some type of fire appeared. Both of their skeletons are burned badly. Their charred, actually. What are you doing here?"

"Ain't it obvious, they're my patients."

The cat glared.

"They aren't, they're monsters."

"They're skeletons. They're just humans without the muscle or skin."

"They were born in the underground, which counts them as monster."

"Well what if I do it with a monster doctor? Bones are my specialty, the monster... stuff could be theirs."

The cat stared, then sighed.

"Fine. Their phones are there. See if they have any contacts."

He walked away, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Undyne's phone rang, interrupting the TV.

"Hello?"

" _Ah.. yes. You must be Undyne._ " The doctor's voice said.

"May I ask who this is?"

" _Of course. My name is Dr. William Dave Graste. You were listed in Papyrus's phone as an emergency contact._ " Undyne stood up and looked to Toriel and Alphys, who looked back. She turned it to speaker.

"What happened?" She asked.

" _Papyrus and Sans were caught in some kind of fire, and were badly injured._ " Toriel gasped.

"Are they okay?" Undyne said through the telephone.

" _We don't know. It would be best to visit them at the hospital._ " She hung up. She grabbed a few quick supplies and began to open the door. Toriel held onto her arm.

"Start up the car, we'll be there in a second." She smiled.

* * *

Back at the hospital, William waited for the other doctor to walk in. As he stared at the unconscious charred Papyrus, a monster walked. He looked human, but had blackened eyes. His body was almost entirely made out of stone, except for his hair, which was black.

"How do you even have hair?" William asked.

"I don't know." He simply replied in a deep voice.

"William." He extended his hand, as did the monster.

"Igneous."

"Cool name."

They both walked up to the skeleton.

"What seems to be the damage?" Igneous asked.

"One of the nurses says they might have been in a fire, But I know that's not true."

"And why's that?" Igneous asked nonchalantly.

"Look at the way it charred them." William point at certain places as Igneous wrote down a few notes on a clipboard.

"It's as if the origin point was inside them. And look at the burn marks! This was like a ball of fire erupted inside them."

"So a fire inside them." William looked at Igneous.

"I suppose."

"I'll bring this evidence to them and we'll make an new theory."

William squinted his eyes and held out his hand, motioning for him to stay.

"Must have been a pretty hot fire. Bones don't burn until around twelve thousand degrees fahrenheit."

"So, what things make fire burn at that temperature?"

"Nothing in an alley. The person that called us, did you figure out anything?"

"No. He called and then disappeared when we got there."

"Okay. Any news on Undyne?"

"No."

"Let's visit Sans and see what's with him."

* * *

Undyne tried calling Papyrus's phone. It went straight to voicemail. She called again. Voicemail. She pressed her foot on the pedal.

"Calm down, Undyne. They'll be fine."

"We don't know, for all we know, they could be dead!" Undyne argued.

"I called Asgore. he'll get there with us and Frisk is with him. They wanted to make Sans and Papyrus were okay. So the whole family will be there."

Undyne breathed in.

"You're right. We just have to get there and see if they're okay."

"That's right." Toriel reassured.

"Mind if I play some music?" Alphys asked, pointing to the radio.

"Sure" Undyne answered.

"That was man-made." Igneous said, gesturing around the crack in Sans's skull.

"It was punched in." William continued.

"So who punched it?"

"You think it was Papyrus?"

"Likely. They were the only ones in the alley when it happened." William continued to stared at the smaller skeleton.

At the front of the hospital, Undyne was talking to the desk woman.

"My name is Undyne. These are my friends. We're here for Papyrus and Sans."

"May I ask what you're relationship is with them?"

Toriel spoke up.

"We're family."

"Let them through." Igneous said, gesturing them to the door. Following them, Igneous spoke of his theories.

"We think it might be a self-combustion of some kind."

Undyne led the group and walked into Papyrus's room. William looked at her and smiled.

"You're Undyne. Nice to meet you, I'm William. Papyrus is right here." She ran up to him.

"Will he wake up?"

"No idea." William replied.

Alphys walked in. William smiled again and shook her hand.

"Alphys, the 'royal scientist'. I've heard a lot about you. Big fan of your work."

"T-thank you." She stuttered.

"You're welcome." He walked out the door, then returned with Papyrus's broken and unusable armor. In Igneous's hands were Sans's burned hoodie.

"I believe these belong to them. Unfortunately, there is almost nothing left of the hoodie, and the armor had been damaged so badly it is no longer usable."

Toriel grabbed them.

"Thank you." After taking a look at Papyrus and then Sans, He brought them into a waiting room to the left of Papyrus's room.

"So, I wanted to talk with you all." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, but we honestly have no idea of when they will wake up, _if_ they wake up."

"Do they have pupils?" Igneous asked.

Alphys spoke as Igneous wrote down.

"Sans does, but not Papyrus."

"Well then, we'll know if Sans wakes up, but not Papyrus. Is there… anything he does in the morning to tell if he has woken up?" William asked to all of them.

"His brother lives with him, we don't know." Toriel answered.

William sighed in frustration.

"Damnit" He muttered. Undyne looked up at him in confusion.

"And why do you care? You just met them."

"well, one, they ARE my patients, and two... You wouldn't understand. Sans and Papyrus…*sigh*... Sans and Papyrus are more than what you think. They are possibly the greatest scientific and medical advances. And they're people. If they die then not only do we lose your friends we lose possibly fourteen, fifteen years of medical practices!"

"I'm not saying I only care that they're advancements. I'm not. I care for all of my patients. They are an entirely new species. Heavens I want out of this body and be put in theirs." He sighed again and tried explaining it.

"I care for them as you care for them. As family. I've read up on them. I know who all of you are. I want them to live as much as you do." He extended his arm.

Undyne hesitated, before grasping his too.

"Thank you" William said.

Papyrus walked in and stopped.

"Did I… miss something?"

* * *

 **Welp, that's chapter two! Anything I got wrong, grammatical errors, and anything else you don't like are welcome in the reviews!**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	3. Waking Up

**Chap 3 is here.**

 **Reviews - 3**

 **Replies:**

 **Random Bitch - to answer your first question, It was an accident. I changed that like I changed my answer. Thought it would be more realistic. He is also able to heal fast due to his new regenerative ability he has. He can use it at will, but in times of great pain it will activate itself.** **On another note, I love your username.**

 **The Grand Chef - Yes, I am aware of the word.**

" **Guest" - Glad you like it.**

* * *

They all just stared. Papyrus stared back. William looked at him with amazement.

"How... did you... get out of the bed?"

"I pulled out the machines. Now... what happened."

Igneous finally looked up from his clipboard.

"Are you sure sans is the only one with pupils?" He asked innocently, going back to writing.

Papyrus hesitated for a second. Pushing past William, he slowly made his way to the mirror.

"Oh god." He whispered.

His once pristine white skeleton was now a charcoaled black, He could even swear he saw… something flaking off in random places. Meeting up with his face, he was shocked to see his eyes. Usually it would be lack thereof, but now he had eyes that resembled Sans: a black background with small, white circles, although in this case Papyrus had larger pupils. He touched his face delicately, almost as if he pressed too hard it would shatter.

"What. Happened. To me." He said through sharp breaths.

"You and Sans were in an accident. You're in the hospital." William answered. "William Dave Graste, pleasure to meet you."

"What happened to my brother? Is he like... this?" William's smile lowered a bit. He patted Papyrus on the back and guided him towards his brothers room, the team slowly tailing behind him.

"Maybe it's best that you see for yourself."

* * *

Papyrus looked at Sans's unconscious body. His face didn't show any emotion. He took his hand and slowly ran it through the crack in the smaller skelton's face.

"Do you know who did that?" William asked.

"I-I… I did..." He forced out.

"Well, I guess it was a fight."

"We had a gun in our face. Sans was trying to protect us. He attacked him. I stopped Sans, but the guy got away. In my stupidity and anger… I punched him in the face. I didn't know it was…" He cut himself and a tear grazed his cheek.

 _How could I have done this?_

 _Will Sans forgive me?_

 _What if he doesn't?_

 _I've never hurt anyone like that before._

 _Am I just like flowey?_

 _It starts with a punch…what if I start killing?_

 _I don't want to kill._

 _I don't._

 _How stupid can I be?_

All these raced across his mind at once. Sans may never wake up… because of him. William watched in silence before speaking.

"We can call the police if you wa-"

"No, it's fine."

William whispered back to Igneous.

"Call the police and have them search the security tape." The blonde turned back to the large skeleton looking over his older brother.

"What do you remember? Did a fire start? Is there anything that could have… started… a fire?"

Papyrus hesitated, trying to remember.

"My brother, before I blacked out, said 'I can't stop it' and then… the pain, shot through my body." "When he wakes up, we'll figure out." He turned his head to look at william.

"Hold on." He grabbed the medical instrument they shine in your eyes. Proceeding to use it, he discovered Papyrus's eyes weren't moving. Instead he was moving his head to match the light.

"Why aren't you moving your eyes."

"I've never used them before. I never had them." Papyrus simply replied.

William stared and then raised his eyebrows in a manner that said : " _That's a new one_."

"Igneous, write him down for physical therapy, until he can move his eyes." He looked back and winked.

"Trust me, I used to have trouble too."

Papyrus slowly moved his face to undyne.

"Can I have my armor, this is quite uncomfortable."

The cat walked in and stopped in anger.

"WHAT is he doing here!" Two other doctors came and grabbed Papyrus by the arms. He resisted.

"HEY! What are you doing!"

"Take him back to his room."

"No! Don't you two dare." william said. Igneous stood in the way of them.

"This is against procedure! You can't do this. He got here like 5 hours ago!"

Papyrus tried to break free.

"He is fine. He is walking, talking and most importantly, _breathing_! For heaven's sake, he even ripped the machines out himself and lived."

The cat continued to glare. She turned to Igneous.

"Help me. We're monsters, we take care of each other."

"I agree with William." Igneous replied, smirking as he watched her face turn to anger.

"Take. Him. To. His room." She ordered. Igneous stood his ground as Papyrus began fighting again.

His right eye began to turn orange for a second, as he punched them straight in the face. His eye changed back almost immediately. Nobody noticed except him.

they did, however, notice the punches.

Undyne was the first to walk up to him. She pulled him into a hug, almost in tears.

"You're okay." she kept on repeating. William and Igneous stared back.

"Are you going to take that away from her? From them? Igneous, write down that he is allowed for release." The cat tried to speak, but he cut her off.

"He's walking, talking, breathing, and he just punched two of your guys. _I think that justifies him leaving_."

William looked back at Igneous.

"Oh, and don't forget his physical therapy." Papyrus looked to William, who smiled back warmly.

"Go home, buddy. You earned it."

* * *

Getting settled was difficult. Papyrus could definitely take care of himself, but it was just so, silent. No corny puns. No snoring. Just… silence.

Papyrus looked down at his burnt and broken armor on his body. First step when he wakes up: get new clothes. Turning on the computer for a second, he watched it boot up. Entering google, he looked off in the distance of what he should ask.

A thought came to mind. What was the nickname Sans called him? The Grim Reaper. What was it?

Googling it the wikipedia page came up.

" _Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, is a common element in culture and history._ "

Okay, but how did that relate to him?

Looking more into it and searching up more, he realised what Sans meant.

The Grim Reaper is usually depicted as a _Skeleton_ with a scythe and a black cloak. Papyrus chuckled. A nickname, but one of the last nicknames Sans gave him before he…

He stopped himself. Sans is strong. He'll pull through. Just like he always has.

He looked down and laughed. He looked like the Grim Reaper even more now. His laughs died down as he mentally scolded himself. He was going back to his crisis of punching Sans. the Grim Reaper is a personification of death, and he didn't want to be like that. He trudged up the stairs to his bedroom as he spent the night without his brother. The idea reminded him of when he asked about their father.

* * *

" _Sans, When is daddy coming home?_ "

 _Sans sighed._

" _Never Paps, not after what happened to him._ "

" _What happened?_ " _His innocent question almost made Sans cry._

" _Daddy's a doctor, he fell into one of his uhh... science-things_ "

" _What did he look like?_ "

" _Like you a bit._ " _Papyrus smiled. Sans smiled again._

" _What was his name?_ "

"..."

" _Sans?_ "

" _Let's just.. stop talking about dad._ "

" _What about mom?_ " _Sans's face frowned angrily._

" _Not her either."_

" _Why won't you say."_

" _Because I don't wanna._ "

"..."

" _But why Sans?_ "

" _BECAUSE YOU WON'T SHUT UP! GO AWAY!_ "

 _Sans walked to Papyrus's door and then shut it._

* * *

That was the first night he slept alone. He cried the whole night, frightened by Sans. He would never forget the loneliness he felt. Papyrus laid down in his bed, slowly overcome by sleep.

Hopefully Sans would wake up.

 _ **Hopefully**_.

* * *

 **Chap 3 is up! As always, anything you in general don't like, grammar mistakes, and anything you like is welcomed in the reviews.**

 **\- Galaxyishigh**


	4. Calling Card

**The number four.**

 **Reviews - 4**

 **Replies:**

 **ErinIsAFangirl - Well, I like to reply to people! It's fun, and I like to be sarcastic. I am also very happy that you think the story is good!**

* * *

The night was dark and cold. Car horns sounded as a young teenager ran through a dark alleyway. He took of his and hoodie and revealed himself to be the same mugger from before. He looked around frantically, as if he was looking for someone. He tried to open a door, only to find it was locked with one of those locks you need a key for. He pounded at the door, almost screaming. He backed away from it. Behind him a slightly high-pitched, but gruff voice spoke.

"You were too weak. You weren't prepared." The teen turned around. The man was shrouded in shadow.

"G-get away from me, who even are you?" He asked quickly. The man walked out into the light. He was about 30, and was hunched over slightly. He had shaggy yellow hair,, almost faded a bit. His face was also covered in a very, _very_ , light yellow face makeup. His attire was a dark green suit with a yellow tie and a purple undershirt. His shoes were black.

"I am a man who is going to finish what you started." The teen stared for a minute. The man continued. "You want to see a magic trick? C'mere." He walked up and held the teen by the arms, removing his ability to get away. The man snapped his fingers and a red pixelated heart appeared.

"This is your uh, _soul_." He let go of the child as he watched the heart. The man produced a white pellet.

"Theses things are called, uh, _friendliness pellets_. These help your soul to become… strong." He grabbed the kid's soul and held it in his hand. In the other hand, he brought out the pellet.

"Let me share uh, with you, some of my friendliness." He slammed the pellet into the heart as the kid screamed and clutched his chest.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry." He produced two pellets and slammed them in again. The kid fell down and begged.

"Please, if you're here because of the skeletons, I'm sorry." The man shook his head, his hair moving about.

"No, no, you did a good job, you just let them get to you." He picked the kid up and choked him.

" **I won't have that problem.** " the kid slowly died as the heart broke into tiny pieces. Leaving the kid on the ground, he set the body on fire and and dropped a fake sunflower.

He grabbed a hammer in the alley and broke the lock on the door.

* * *

Several people were sitting in a circle, talking and planning. All of them were humans. One, presumably the head, was pointing at a map.

"So, if we do this, and and then go here, we might be able to bomb the damn monsters."

"Oh, that won't work." The same man walked in.

"How the hell did you get in here?" The leader threatenly said.

"I broke the lock with this." He bought out the hammer and showed, proceeding to throw it a guy's head, killing him instantly. A few got up with knives in their hands. He pulled out the teen's gun, pointing it at the leader's head. He moved his pointer finger and said:

"Nuh, uh, uhhh."

"What do you want?" The leader said.

"I want to help you, Now I may be a monster-" some of them got up again.

"But, I want to help you. Now I noticed that some of, uh, you, _haven't_ just gone out and just, _killed_ some of them. What happened? You won the war, di-did your balls drop off? Is that what happened? Hmm?" He paused. "Let's do something about that. Now, I have decided that I am now the head of this, uh, operation. What we can do, is while we _can_ sit in here and jerk each other off about plans, we can also do something and catch one by surprise. They don't have powers, they're just, mutated humans." He got up and out of his seat.

He dropped another fake flower on the table.

"My calling card." He then walked to the door and walked out without another word.

* * *

The policemen looked flustered. They looked at the dead body, and then the flower.

"Who is this guy?" One asked.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he managed to kill someone and then burn them, leave a flower, and then bust a lock on a door." the other added.

"Were there any witnesses?"

"No, no one said they saw or heard anything."

"Let's head back to the station and see if we can find anything else." They got into the car and drove off, unaware that someone was watching them in the shadows. He smiled, and walked out of the alley, hiding his face via hoodie.

He watched on the sidewalk as a burned skeleton walked out of the hospital. A man, who probably works out _way_ too much, purposefully tried to pick a fight.

"Hey, you're in my way, **get out**!"

He lifted off his hoodie and smiled.

"We are right next to hospital." He pulled out the gun and showed it.

"If want to go there so bad, you could have just said 'hello'." The dude ran away and the man smiled. Putting back on his hoodie, he watched the others walk in a giant SUV.

"Idiots." He said. He followed them, somehow managing to keep up the pace with the car.

It was now dark, he watched Papyrus walk into his house. He walked up to the window and watched him boot up a computer.

He climbed the house and waited for him to go to bed. Thankfully, Papyrus didn't notice him.

He smiled for like the hundredth time, planning his attack.

This is the day he takes the world.

This is going to be _fun_.

* * *

 **Chapter four! Hope you all liked it.**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	5. New Clothes

**I HAVE RISEN! RISEN! RIIISSSEENNN!**

 **Reviews - 7**

 **Lilly - Why thank you, hope the wait wasn't too long!**

 **The Grand Chef - There is a lot more confusing things happening in this story. You just gotta** _ **read between the lines**_ **.**

* * *

Papyrus eyes slowly opened as he got ready for the day to begin. His burnt armor was draped around him, forgetting to take it off last night. He got up slowly. Opening the door, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It wasn't a walk, more like a tired, slow trudge of impending doom of the day. The charred skeleton slowly poured the pancake batter, almost having some of it pour onto him because he was so tired. He closed his eyes for one second, and then all turned to darkness. As his vision came back, he surveyed his surroundings. He was… back at Snowdin? What was going on? A dark figure walked in front of him.

The snow bellowed furiously, making incredibly hard to see. Looking down, Papyrus noticed he wasn't exactly… _him_ anymore. Well, not the Papyrus that came out of the "fire". He was normal again. The figure walked closer. It was difficult to move, and without his consent he started speaking.

"I, The Great Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!" And then, with a deafening _crack_ , he was hit the neck, not killing him but instead letting tears stream down his face in pain. He could _feel_ his body turning to dust, and it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He spoke once more. "Well, That's not what I expected." through stuttering lips. His jaw was shattered and it was almost impossible to speak. "Still, I believe you can do better." And then he was hit again, leaving his body to burn into dust.

When Papyrus had opened his eyes up, his head felt a little hot. Out of nowhere a wave of pain fell onto him and he fell to the ground. His body felt like Hell, but his neck felt the worst of it. It felt… exactly like... his dream? It was all gone in a minute after that. He struggled to get up and run to the sink. His bony hands turned the knob and splashed it onto his face. _What...the hell... was that?_ Papyrus's mind went back to the fight at the hospital and his right eye that glowed orange. Could it have something to do with that? Before he could finish the thought,va knock on the door broke the silence. Opening it, he was greeted with Mettaton. The robot spoke in a hurried manner.

"Oh, not a good look, darling, but it'll do. Let's go!" He looked at Mettaton as he tried to grab his armor and pull him. He stood there as the other pulled and pulled, and Papyrus didn't even try holding back.

"Where are we going?" Papyrus asked.

"Why, to get you new clothes! To fit your new... Aesthetic!"

"But, I have my breakfast ready, can I eat before we go?" Mettaton stopped pulling.

"You're a skeleton darling, you don't eat."

"Well, then, I don't want to go," He turned and walked back to his stove. "And for the record, we do eat. We just don't digest is all." Papyrus continued his cooking, happy and content. Mettaton sighed.

"There's a store in the mall that sells noodles and sauce." He stopped. Without looking back, the skeleton spoke.

"And meatballs?"

"Yes, Papyrus, meatballs too." He turned off the stove and walked up to the robot.

"Well then, Let's go!"

* * *

The mall was _huge_. Walking in, Papyrus looked around in awe. He looked at Mettaton, who smiled.

"First stop, clothes! And then noodles." He said. They started their journey. Mettaton sat down on a chair as Papyrus walked in a number of different clothes. At one point, the skeleton walked in an all-white suit.

"Where did you find that?!" Mettaton asked.

"The prom department, most of the stuff there fits me." Mettaton face-palmed.

After a long and pointless two-hours of clothes trying, Papyrus voiced his concerns.

"I don't think this is working, Mettaton, We can't- actually YOU can't find anything."

"Well, you think you can find something that I can't?"

"Well, if you let me explore, we can get me new clothes sooner and I can get my noodles, meatballs, and sauce." Papyrus got up before Mettaton could raise his concerns and began searching. Running up and down the aisle, picking into sections at a time. Papyrus managed to find some black shoes with a white stripe, black pants, but still no shirt. Walking back, he noticed the clearance aisle had a few good looking things. The skeleton ran to the hangers , and his pupils widened, he found them. He grabbed the new articles and ran into the changing room.

Several minutes later he walked back out with smug look on his face. Mettaton was in sleep mode. His smile dropped and he snapped his fingers to wake it. The robot gazed at him. He wore white sneakers with the black pants, a dark-blue shirt with a decorated skull on it, and a black leather jacket. His fingers had black gloves on them.

"It's… okay, but what is that on the shirt?" Mettaton asked. Papyrus pointed to his light-blue shirt.

"It's a _Dia de Los Muertos_ sugar skull, it's a Mexican holiday where they celebrate the dead, hence the name in english being, well, 'Day of the Dead'. OH! And they color their faces to look like skulls." Papyrus explained, while Mettaton sighed.

"I guess you managed to pick a good outfit."

"So noodles?!" Mettaton sighed.

"Yes, Papyrus." Papyrus ran of in a fit of glee without the robot.

* * *

William, at the hospital, motioned Igneous over. The rock creature walked over and leaned, looking at the document.

"I don't understand. How is that possible?" William asked, puzzled.

"What?" Igneous replied.

"According to the police reports there was no indication of a fire in the alley. It's as if nothing happened."

"It does line up with our theory of magic."

William nodded and walked over to Sans.

"Sure does. Any updates?"

"No, Sans is still in a coma as we speak"

"How could Papyrus get up instantly, but Sans be in a coma? They both seemed to be very weak when they came in."

"Maybe Papyrus has regenerative abilities?"

"Why would he have the ability and not Sans, Igneous?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Papyrus, hands now full of spaghetti noodles, almost moved down the line in cash register in excitement, Mettaton pulled him. Now, standing rather impatient behind the last person, the charred figure in his new clothes waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally reaching the cashier, he set all of his noodles boxes (most of them actually couldn't fit on the line because they're were so many). The cashier, wide-eyed and fearful, carefully scanned the boxes and placed them into of course, the hands of Papyrus. He doesn't trust those bags. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

"Why don't we turn in for the night?"

"We can't. Still figuring out why _he's_ in a coma." William pointed towards Sans.

"We can do that tomorrow, though" Igneous replied, packing up his stuff.

William put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"I guess we can" He said.

* * *

Papyrus, now at his house, looked up in the mirror at his new clothes. Sighing, he took out his phone and began calling.

"Yes, is this William D Graste"

" _Yes Papyrus._ " William chuckled

"Great! I called you to ask about some things."

" _Uh, sure. What do you need_?"

"Any news on Sans?" Papyrus asked hopefully.

William sighed through the phone.

" _No buddy, I'm sorry. It's been bugging me too._ "

"Okay," Papyrus said softly. "Do you know what happened to my scarf?"

" _OH! Yeah, I held on to it. It was pretty much burned completely so I decided to throw it away later. I just forgot to tell you_."

"Or ask me. That's fine and all, but I really would like my scarf back, or at least what's left of it. It was a gift from my mother."

" _Uhh… Absolutely! Just come and pick it up. And don't forget your PT is tomorrow._ "

"Thanks."

Papyrus sighed once he hung up. The skeleton moved up to his room, before he stopped and looked out one of the windows. He could have _sworn_ someone was in that window just a few second ago.

"Don't be paranoid Paps, it's a three story window." Papyrus told himself. He kept his gaze on it _just_ a little longer before he turned back hesitantly.

"Don't be… Paranoid."

* * *

 **Jesus! FINALLY I AM OUT OF WRITER'S BLOCK! Also, I know this may be annoying to you all, but if you enjoy this story I implore you that you check my other two. One is MLP and the other is Wings of Fire. Don't worry guys, I never give up on a story, it's just years late!**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


End file.
